Réflexion
by Bunnymoony
Summary: Ça se passe le jour du départ de Sasuke


_Ce one-shot a été écrit alors que je travaillais de nuit... donc on peut qualifier cela de délire. Disons que les 2 premiers paragraphes m'obsédaient et j'ai tout mis par écrit. Pour ceux qui connaissent mon style, c'est écrit de la même manière que mon one-shot "Cher journal"._

_**Je tiens à précisé comme d'habitude que riens ne m'appartient. Je remercie Masashi Kishimoto de m'occuper l'esprit lors de mes quarts de nuits.**_

_Je vous souhaite à tous une bonne lecture. Svp soyez indulgent, je suis nouvelle dans le monde de Naruto_

* * *

Cela c'est passé hier… ou plutôt cette nuit… non, à l'aube… je ne sais plus, je ne me rappelle plus

Cela c'est passé hier… ou plutôt cette nuit… non, à l'aube… je ne sais plus, je ne me rappelle plus. La seule chose que je peux dire c'est qu'on m'a trouvé étendue, ce matin, sur un banc… et lui, il n'était plus là.

Lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, il nous a quitté. Il n'a même pas voulu m'amener avec lui… il ne voulait pas s'encombrer d'un poids comme moi. Mes supplications et mes larmes ne l'ont même pas attendri.

Je l'aime… j' ai toujours cru qu'un jour il m'aimerait aussi. J'ai mis fin à une longue amitié pour lui… mon amie, ma rivale… Ino, je crois finalement mais, peut-être que seulement pour un temps, ni toi ni moi avons gagné.

Sasuke… j'ai mal… très mal… tellement mal

J'ai tout fais pour que tu m'aimes et quand j'ai vu que tu avais assez confiance en moi pour me demander de garder certains secrets, je me suis dis que c'était partie gagnée. Idiote… pourquoi y ai-je cru… tu me l'avais déjà fait comprendre… je ne suis pas à la hauteur.

Je me souviens de tant de choses en ce moment mais, celle dont je me souviens le plus, c'est le jour de la formation des équipes. J'aurais tué père et mère pour être avec toi, Sasuke… mon cœur a manqué un battement quand j'ai entendu son nom et le mien… mon cœur a aussi manqué un battement quand j'ai entendu le nom de Naruto… mais, vraiment pas pour les mêmes raisons.

Je repense aussi à leur duel sur le toit de l'hôpital. Je voudrais tant savoir qu'est-ce que j'ai manqué pour qu'ils en arrivent là! Une chance que Kakashi-sensei soit intervenu…Dieu seul sait ce qui aurait pu arriver. Cependant, qui va intervenir pour le duel entre ma tête et mon cœur?

Sasuke, Sasuke, Sasuke… mais que ce passe t'il?

Qu'aurais-je pu dire ou faire de plus pour te faire changer d'idée? Je ne le saurais jamais. Surtout que le 5ème hokage, Tsunade, n'a pas voulu m'envoyer avec l'équipe qui allait à ta recherche. Elle croit Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Neji et même Naruto plus compétent que moi. Suis-je vraiment un boulet ou est-ce la peur que je réussisse à te convaincre de m'amener?

Qui suis-je? Aurais-je vraiment tout quitté pour toi, Sasuke? Mon cœur me dit oui… il le crie même. Ma tête me dit que je n'aurais pas pu quitter Konoha… mon monde… ma vie. J'entends une voix me dire que j'aurais brisé le cœur de mes parents, de Kakashi, d'Ino… et même celui de Naruto.

Sasuke… Naruto… 2 des 4 hommes de ma vie.

Pauvre Naruto… je dois être très égoïste de ne pas m'être informée de comment tu te sentais. Il n'y avait que mes sentiments… Sasuke prenait tout la place. Naruto, lui, a pensé à moi. Il m'a promis de me ramener Sasuke… son rival. Ce n'est pas la 1ère fois qu'il pense à moi ainsi, il m'a sauvé de Gaara. J'ai tout fait pour me convaincre que c'était Sasuke qui m'avait sauvé mais, j'ai bien dû me rendre à l'évidence… Naruto m'a sauvé et pas Sasuke. J'aurais dû croire Sasuke, ce n'est pas un menteur, j'ai voulu croire à de la modestie…

Sasuke… que vas-tu devenir? Reviens moi!

Si tu reviens alors ça va être un signe qu'on a un avenir toi et moi… quel beau rêve… j'ai envie d'y croire.

En attendant, même si j'ai mal, je dois tenter de me reprendre. Mon moi profond me dit que je ne suis pas une fille à me laisser aller à ce point. Je vais m'entraîner pour ne plus être un fardeau pour notre équipe. Lorsque Naruto te ramènera, Sasuke, tu seras fier de moi

Tu reviendras… Naruto l'a promis

Merci de m'avoir lu

N'hésitez surtout pas à reviewers


End file.
